


Challenge 5: Snatch

by nomical



Series: And Then There Was Porn (Summer Pornathon '14) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Magical Realism, Past Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was tricky to get the warnings right on this one, but there is no non-con/dub-con in the main plot of the story. There are references to past non-con/dub-con events, and the final scene is up to reader interpretation so please take care when reading.</p><p>This is a slightly extended version of my entry for week 5 of the summerpornathon 2014 (because those extra 200 words make a world of difference). Originally posted <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2145207?view_full_work=true">here</a> as entry 17.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Challenge 5: Snatch

**Author's Note:**

> It was tricky to get the warnings right on this one, but there is no non-con/dub-con in the main plot of the story. There are references to past non-con/dub-con events, and the final scene is up to reader interpretation so please take care when reading.
> 
> This is a slightly extended version of my entry for week 5 of the summerpornathon 2014 (because those extra 200 words make a world of difference). Originally posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2145207?view_full_work=true) as entry 17.

If you ask them how they met, Gwen will say dancing and Morgana will say mutual friends. While neither is out of the realm of reality, the most accurate version is that Gwen stole Morgana's mark at UN Benefit Gala.

***

She catches up with her in her hotel room.  
  
"That was careless you know."  
  
The woman doesn't flinch as she turns around, her gun levelled evenly at Morgana's chest.  
  
"Maybe I wanted to be found."  
  
"By me?"  
  
"I know all about you." There's a purr to the girl's voice though she holds the pistol steady.

"It seems you have the upper hand then. I know nothing about you." She steps forward until the cold muzzle bites into her breast.

"It's Gwen."

The gun falls to the floor with the sharp clang of metal on marble as the pair of them tumble into the bed.

***

The night Gwen pushes a knife into the mob boss' heart is the first night Morgana fucks her with a strap on. Gwen is riding high, both from the kill and on Morgana's thighs as she snaps her hips in a sharp staccato rhythm. Morgana lets the vibrations course through her and watches Gwen take her pleasure, her head thrown  back, curls flying loose like ribbons in the wind. Gwen clenches as she comes, breathy moans falling from her lips like pleas and Morgana thinks she can watch Gwen like this forever.

***

They take all their assignments together, except when a hit goes out in England. Gwen never pries, just packs a bag and leaves with a kiss. The longer she's gone, the more Morgana panics. She takes assignments at random and kills indiscriminately to take her mind off the overwhelming terror that threatens to consume her. When Gwen returns, she takes Morgana hard and rough against whatever surface is available. She knows without being told it's to reassure Morgana she's alive and unharmed and Morgana is grateful for her understanding.

***

Gwen uses every means at her disposal to get close to her marks. Morgana hasn't used her body like that- can't use it like that. After those kills, Morgana pulls her into the shower. She rubs a cloth over her skin and then licks her insides clean with her tongue. The water pools delicately on Gwen's eyelashes and in the hollow of her throat and makes her look otherworldly.

***

She watches a man as he laves at Gwen's cunt like an animal, all lips and no finesse. Gwen's eyes roll back in her head and she moans wantonly, clutching at her breasts spilling out of her shirt. Morgana wants to kill this man with every fibre of her being. Her magic lashes out with primal rage but the man remains unaffected, her scrying crystal unable to transmit more than sight. The air around her pulses with energy, unable to reach its target. The lights flicker and thunder rumbles to life. She could get drunk off this; off Gwen's whines and the beads of sweat forming on her breasts. But not with that intruder between her thighs. Gwen's moans bring her back to the present, and she watches as she gasps suddenly and sits up straighter, wrapping her legs around the man's head and riding his face. The man doesn't stop licking as Gwen suddenly clenches her thighs and snaps his neck. Morgana takes her first unlaboured breath as Gwen pushes her mark to the floor, her expression pure repulsion.  
  
"I know you're watching," she says suddenly. Her leg is slung carelessly up on the bed, his spit and her juices dripping from her exposed crotch. "The show was as much for you as it was for him. I'll see you in Rome."  
  
Morgana smirks and whips the crystal against the wall. A flash of lightning illuminates the shards as they fall to the floor.

***

Morgana's locator spell hones in on the warehouse. She snaps the lookouts neck with a flick of her hand before he can even lift his gun. Her eyes blaze a molten gold and she lets her magic shoot out of her like grapeshot, wild with no direction. She hasn't been this high on power and rage since England. When she finally makes it to the central room, she forces the four men together and hits them with a hot spike of power. They howl worse than the damned but Morgana can't stop now even if she wanted to. They fall in pieces to the floor, a misshapen lump of bone and tissue. It should be horrifying, but Morgana only has eyes for the woman tied to the chair.  
  
Gwen's eyes are wide but clear and focused.  
  
"Morgana."  
  
"Did they hurt you?" she whispers as she unties her.  
  
"No love," Gwen raises her free hand and strokes the side of her face. "Nothing a neufron and a hot bath won't fix." She presses a kiss to Morgana's forehead. Morgana curls her hands into the shredded remains of Gwen's dress and shakes as the first tears fall.  
  
"I don't think I can do this anymore," she whispers. She looks into Gwen's eyes. Strong, stalwart Gwen who can leave it all at the front door. "How do you do it?" she asks, finally voicing the question.  
  
"I only kill ones who hurt others," Gwen says with a small smile.  
  
It should sound obvious and an idealised fantasy, but for Morgana it's like the last piece of the puzzle falls into place.  
  
"Teach me?"  
  
Gwen answers by pulling her in for a kiss.

 


End file.
